Pardonnez moi
by Orenga
Summary: Je suis Arthur Pendragon et aujourd'hui , je demande pardon à un sorcier. Sequel de " Je m'appelle Merlin et aujourd'hui, je vais mourir"


**Disclamers :** Merlin est à la BBC.

**N/A** : Légère song-fic inspirée du dernier couplet de "**Pardonnez moi**" d'Amel Bent. Il est nécessaire d'avoir lu "Je m'appelle Merlin et aujourd'hui je vais mourir" pour comprendre. N'hésitez pas à me dire vos impressions.

Orenga

* * *

><p><span>Je suis Arthur Pendragon et aujourd'hui , je demande pardon à un sorcier.<span>

**Pourquoi nos coeurs sont endurcis ?**

Tu sais, j'ai tout vu. Toutes les expressions qui sont passer sur ton visage lorsque tu m'as vu m'éveiller, je les ai bien vues. Ces expressions reflétant tes émotions. Elles sont inscrites en moi. J'essaie de m'en défaire. Vraiment. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Elles me hantent dés que je ferme les yeux. Alors c'est simple, je ne dors plus.  
>Pour les avoir revu en songe tant de fois, je les connais par coeur. D'abords la peur. Compréhensible. C'était la première fois que tu me dévoilais tes pouvoirs. Tu avais peur de ma réaction au lieu d'avoir peur de mon père. Idiot. Mais tu as vu que je n'étais pas en colère. Donc après la peur vint la surprise. Jamais nous n'avions été aussi proche qu'en cet instant. En un seul regard échangé, tu avais compris. Compris que je savais. Que je ne t'en voulais pas. Que je te remerciais. Je te l'ai dit je crois. Merci. Ce simple mot qui voulait tant dire. La surprise a laissé place au soulagement. Et tu m'as souri Merlin. Mais ce n'était pas un sourire habituel. Non. C'était ton dernier sourire. Le sourire d'un condamné. Tu en étais conscient. Je suis honoré qu'il me fut destiné. Mais tu sais Merlin, il m'a fait si mal. En fait, j'ai toujours mal. Tu es mort en paix mon Ami. Et j'en suis heureux. Mais moi je vis dans le tourment. Pourquoi ?<br>Parce que lorsque j'ai découvert ta magie, mon coeur s'est endurcis.

**Comme si l'on avait mis l'amour en sursis**

Tu as toujours été inconscient Merlin. Inconscient des problèmes que pouvaient engendrer tes actes.  
>Tu t'es sûrement demandé comment j'ai découvert tes pouvoirs. Laisse moi t'expliquer. Ça s'est passé quelques temps après ce jour où j'ai eu à me battre contre ce monstre à corps de lion et tête de serpents. Je passais dans mes quartiers quand je t'ai vu. Oui je t'ai vu polir mon armure, cirer mes bottes et faire mon lit... En même temps. En fait, pour être exacte, mon armure se polissait elle même, mes bottes se ciraient elles même aussi et mon lit... Enfin tu as compris. Et toi, stupide Merlin, tu regardais par la fenêtre. Que fixais tu ? À quoi pensais tu ? Je ne le saurai jamais. Tu ne te rendis même pas compte de ma présence. Je sortis de la chambre aussi silencieusement que lorsque j'y étais entré. J'aurai pu te demander des explications. Ou alerter les gardes. J'aurai même pu te tuer. Je n'en fis rien. Néanmoins, je te l'accorde, il me fallut une très grande maîtrise pour m'empêcher de faire les trois en même temps. Pourquoi ne t'ai je pas dénoncer ? Encore aujourd'hui je ne peux expliquer mon comportement. Peut-être... Peut-être ai je toujours su qu'au fond, jamais tu ne m'aurais fait de mal ? Jamais tu ne m'en as fait. N'est ce pas ? Malheureusement je ne m'en suis pas aperçu tout de suite. Quel imbécile je fus. Ca aurait tout changé. Tout. Mais ma colère et surtout ma déception m'aveuglaient. Je me souviens que plus tard dans la journée, tu es venu me parler. Voilà ce que tu m'as dit ce jour là :<br>« Je serai heureux de vous servir. Jusqu'à la mort. »  
>Tu as aussi affirmé que je suis un grand guerrier, que je serai un grand Roi. Que je devais juste apprendre à écouter et à ne plus être un idiot. Te souviens tu de ce que je t'ai répondu ?<br>«Des fois, je pense te connaitre. Et puis d'autres...»  
>J'avais envie de te croire Merlin. Mais je ne voyais là que des paroles d'un hypocrite, d'un menteur, d'un sorcier. Je décidais néanmoins de te gardais près de moi. Peut-être ai je été influencé par ta tristesse. Pourquoi avais tu l'air si mal Merlin ?<br>Un jour, vint Cedric le valet modèle. Tout le contraire de toi soyons honnête. Malgré toutes tes mises en garde contre cet être maléfique, je ne t écoutai pas. Je pris au contraire un plaisir malsain à te descendre plus bas que terre. En dépit de ma décision, j'étais toujours très en colère. Tu en souffrais je le voyais. Et moi, j'en jubilais. Pourquoi ?  
>Parce que j'avais mis notre amitié en sursis.<p>

**Comme si l'on ignorait que le temps chasse souvent nous dépasse**

Finalement, tu m'as encore sauvé. Tu sais, j'ai tout entendu quand Cedric a voulu te corrompre. Je venais de sortir de l'inconscience. J'ai feinté pour connaitre ta réponse. Je devais être fixé Merlin. Oui je devais être sûr que tu étais mauvais. Mais à ma plus grande surprise, tu as refusé. Et je me suis senti si pathétique. Je t'avais humilié et mis au cachot sans aucun regret mais tu es tout de même resté au près de moi. Pourquoi Merlin ? J'aimerai tellement que tu m'expliques. Je suis déjà venu te réclamer des explications. Enfin, j'ai tenté. Je voulais te dire merci de m'être si loyal. Te remercier de m'avoir sauvé. Je voulais aussi t'avouer que je savais ta condition et que je l'acceptais. Et surtout je voulais m'excuser Merlin. M'excuser de t'avoir renier car la culpabilité me rongeais et me ronge toujours. Mais quand je suis venu te voir Gaius était là et je ne voulais pas qu'il assiste à notre discussion. Alors j'ai fait ce que je fais de mieux. Je t'ai donné des ordres. Pourquoi je me promenais avec mon armure ? Je ne peux changer ma nature, il était prévu que tu me l'as nettoie. À vrai dire, je voulais te demander de le faire et non te l'ordonner. Une façon de te dire que je te voulais à nouveau à mon service. Mais rien ne s'est passé comme je l'espérais. Je me suis donc dis, que l'on aurait cette discussion plus tard. J'attendais juste le bon moment. Mais il ne vint jamais. J'étais trop lâche, trop honteux. S'excuser était une marque de faiblesse pour moi. Alors je repoussais le moment fatidique. Je me disais, mieux vaut tard que jamais. J'ai tout mon temps pour le faire. Je ne savais pas à quel point j'avais tord.  
>Car un jour, ce fut trop tard. Le temps m'avait dépassé et t'avais emmené avec lui.<p>

**Mais qu'est ce qu'il nous reste ?**

Que me reste t'il de toi ? Rien que des souvenirs. Le château en regorge. Des fois je crois te voir. Alors je t'appelle mais tu disparais instantanément. Ces souvenirs ravivent douloureusement ton absence Merlin.

**Quand ceux qui nous ont blessés,**  
><strong>Ceux qu'on croit détester sans jamais cesser d'aimer<strong>  
><strong>Un jour disparaissent.<strong>

Oui tu m'as blessé.  
>Oui j'ai cru te détester.<br>Je me rends compte que ton amitié m'a toujours été cher.  
>Mais tu es mort.<p>

**Nos regrets, nos remords, nos douleurs et nos larmes ne pourront jamais les ranimer.**

Je suis là devant ta tombe. Tu en as une grâce à moi tu sais. Le roi n'accorde jamais autant d'égard à un sorcier. Mais j'y tenais. Comme je tiens vraiment à te donner pardon.  
>C'est la première fois que je viens te voir. Je sais cela fait 5mois que tu es ici mais je n'osais pas venir te voir. J'avais honte Merlin. Tu es parti par ma faute.<br>Et même si aujourd'hui j'oses enfin tout te dire, ça ne changera rien. Tu ne reviendras jamais.

**Pardonnez moi.**

Mais je le fais quand même. Je veux pouvoir vivre sans ce poids qui oppresse ma poitrine. S'il te plait Merlin, je te le demande, arrête de me hanter.  
>Pardonne-moi.<p>

Orenga

PS : Pardonnez d'éventuelles fautes.


End file.
